Hypothesis
by Determined Artist
Summary: A bunch one-shots on what I think might happen in the future of the show.
1. Not Entirely Lost

Steven woke up to voices of Pearl and Amethyst calling out to him in a concerned tone. "Are you okay?" asked Pearl.

"Yeah; what happened?.. Argh. Huh? Where's Garnet?" He groaned as he looked around. Just then, an explosions set off behind the tree's.

"Garnet?" blurted before he tried to dash off towards it. The injuries limit his speed. "Steven?!" Pearl cried out.

"I-I 'am fine. Really." He said ignoring the white gem.

"Uh, maybe you should have sit this out?" questioned Amethyst.

"I said... I 'am fine. He took another step, but fall down.

"Steven?!" Pearl called out again as she and Amethyst rushed to the boy's aid.

Steven chuckled and said "Maybe I do need help. Could one of you guys help carry me there?"

"Absolutely not, Steven. You're way too inj-""I can do that." Amethyst mentioned before she pluck up the gem hybrid and carry him. Meanwhile Pearl kept on shouting the purple's gem's name and struggling to get her to stop, but they gotten to the place before they could.

From a distance, he could see Yellow Diamond's gem a bit back Garnet. The Gems seem to holding their fist. Just then, another explosion exploded where the battlers stood.

"GARNET!" Steven cried out, nearly in tears.

* * *

This battle was going to be tough. Garnet knew it, she foreseen it through the Sapphire half of her, but even with that it couldn't do much to prepare her for the challenged they must tackle. Yellow Diamond had sent a follower of hers with immense strength. Garnet and her team of Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven fought their hardest, however their foe was too strong, despite weakening the gem in the process.

She lie there in the ground motionless until she struggled to raise her body. She could see in a distance Amethyst purple gem resting on the ground and Pearl's white gem just a ways away from her sister-figure. The fusion look over and saw Yellow Diamond's gem strolling closer to Steven. The boy had cuts. Blood covered a good portion of his body. He lie their not moving. "Steven?!" Garnet called out as she lunged an attack at the enemy. Her punch send the aslant backwards.

The fusion wasn't going to let anyone hurt her friends, her surrogate family. Over her shattered gem shards. The two warriors face off. Garnet moved their battle away from the others, towards the edge of a cliff, so no one would get hurt anymore. She lunged a punch and the gem dodged sending her own attack at the fusion creating an explosion.

The match continued until it was clear that both opponents were drained. The home world gem geared for final attack. Garnet could feel, as she was certain the gem was using her last attack. The fusion was at her max. She looked at her games.

 _Argh! There's no way to we could win this, Sapphire!"_

 _Yes there is, Ruby, but it..._

 _We would not make it back?"_

 _Yes._

 _Well, if this our last battle then there's no one else I wanted to be with._

Making her mind up, she pluck up her strength for one final attack.

 _Steven we're sorry. We know you'll be a good kid and a better leader than Rose. Take care._

Just then, the gems unleashed their last attacks in the forms punches, but they both managed to block their hands, keeping each other from proceeding any farther.

As Garnet try, she couldn't held up her strength and the home world's gem inched her fist closer. However Garnet wasn't going let that happen. She plucked up some inner strength and send the appendages back where they were. At that moment, she could feel one of gems begin to crack. Her foe seem to be keen destroying it, so that the other would be easier destroy. It hurt, but she pay no mind to it however. All the fusion thought about was just defeating this enemy. Garnet poured inner power, however the crack grew.

As the home world follower pushed, she pressed on sending every ounce of energy they had causing an explosion.

"GARNET?!" She heard Steven voice calling out to her.

* * *

It couldn't be. Not this. As soon the smoke cleared, gem shards littered the area, replacing the two warriors once stood. The boy didn't to believe it. He tired and succeeding in getting free from Amethyst grasp. Steven limped to the shatter gems. He had a pain that stuck his heart like a bell that was amplified when he saw serval red gem shards, _Ruby's shards._

The gem hybrid fell to his knees. Tears sprang forth. At that moment, he knew that his guardian and mother figure was gone and can't come back no matter what. He scooped up the shards and bubbled them. Sighing, he breathed out "Thanks Ruby... You deserved the rest."

"Oh Steven." A second after he send the bubble to the basement, a hand placed itself on his shoulder. He turned. It was Pearl giving him a sympathetic face. He couldn't, but to hug her, crying on her chest. "I 'am sorry that it had to come this Steven. I 'am sure Garnet would be to."

"I-I know." After the trio bubbled the other gems shards and left with sadden heart, though there was a question that still had Pearl and Amethyst baffled is what happen ever happen to Sapphire. They Gem shards that could belong to her, though the pain they felt was too strong that it cloud that thought.

* * *

Hours later, back at Beach City beach Connie made fast paced to see Steven's place, unaware of the events that token place when she saw something blue glistening in the sand. The human girl walked over and examined it. It was a dark blue gem. "Could it be?" She said to herself.

All of the sudden the gem glowed. Connie let go of the rock and it hovered up in the air. It soon appeared to take a bit of some forms, like it couldn't deiced on what to pick. Not long it appeared to settled on one before the glow dissipated and blue girl with eloquent clothing and bangs concealing her eyes. Floated down in a slow manner. Though baffled as the gem appeared to be, Connie took upon herself to help this stranger. "Hey uh, are you okay?"

"I... I 'am alive?" The blue gem muttered.

"What?" The stranger took finally notice noticed of her.

"How's Steven?" She asked in a clam tone though there was a hint of worry in it.

"Are one of his friends? I haven't seen today, but I was going to. Maybe we c-" It was this moment that the gem dashed off to Steven. Connie stood surprised at the blue girl's speed. She could really be useful for a few sports teams.

* * *

At the house, Steven lied in his bed, banged up thanks to Pearl, though she didn't like being messy. His two sister figures went out while he rest. All of the sudden the doors shot open and he woken. Shaken, he looked at the door. His widen at a second of looking. "SAPPHIRE!"

"STEVEN!" The blue gem called out sounding surprised as Steven was. She zipped towards Steven beds and the two gave each other a big hug, however pulled when the boy flinched and yelped in pain. Steven let out a light chuckle.

"So how are you doing?"

"Fine, Steven. How about you?"

"Oh... Well... good I guess."

"Steven, you could ask me?"

"Huh?"

"You were going to asked if knew about what happed to Ruby."

"Oh, well..."

"The answer is yes. Garnet felt it, moments before we were defeated. Ruby and I knew the risk Steven, but we chose to do it to protect everyone. I never thought I would be the one to make it out."

"It's okay. I 'am glade that your still here, Sapphire." As the clam gem gave a faint smile. Connie came in. Soon everyone started to fill in the pieces.

After Pearl and Amethyst return, suspired to see the missing blue gem as well as happy to see her. They too were filled in about what happen. It was going to be a long road before the intense pain everyone's chest would heal, Sapphire would be among the worst. Ruby was her loved, her most precious treasure after all, but at least she has her friends to help her get through it; like how she did when was Garnet did for them when Rose died.


	2. Alone

**Author's note** : I know this has been done so many times, but I just wanted to give out what I think, how Rose and the other found Amethyst. I have a few theories on how it happen, however this one seemed the most passable.

If anything thing this might help me improve on my writing. So here goes nothing.

* * *

Alone in a barren waste land, a purple gem sat in hole she was made in. She knew someone left her there, but she didn't know who. The earliest memory she had was coming out of her hole, knowing her name, Amethyst, and seeing the same lifeless, motionless place as it was right now. The gem had knowledge of how long she stayed. She hoped that whoever left her there would for her soon, yet it never happened.

Amethyst, knew there had to be others like her that came before jugging the other, bigger hole that littered the gorged.

Did they left her there because there was something wrong with her, something that made her useless? The questions crept towards her mind. Amethyst tried block it as much as she could by closing her eyes, playing and talking to rocks around her as if they were sentient, or attacking the rock walls. However feels in the questions couldn't be ignored, not long as she stayed in this place. To have consistent reminders, subtlety telling you that it most likely happen.

Amethyst despised it with a burning passion, begin bored out of her mind, thinking she was abandon for being nothing, isolated from anyone, and to only have herself blame and distract her from the emotional pain. All of it could jump into a bottomless pit for all she cared, just as long as it never come back. It didn't seem much to ask for.

As she looked out with another spark of hope that someone to come, she recoiled and curled up into ball. The purple gem let eyes moisten before they turn into streams that fell down and drenched her clothing. _Why won't it just go way?_ She asked herself as if it might do something to break the curse. Just then, then she heard something, something new. If she had a heart, it would race with hope and excitement.

She looked out. Nothing, yet she could footsteps coming closer and closer. Could this be the ones who left her there? Soon in a distance she saw three other moving beings, each looked from the other. "Well, we looked everywhere and still haven't any gems corrupted or not." Said a white one that had a large nose.

"We can't be certain." replied another that seemed rather calm and have a square head.

Wow! I wonder how much times she had smash her head into a wall to get her hair to look like that. Amethyst whispered to herself. She didn't know what to make of this square-head-stranger personality, buy she could tell that she's going to like her style.

"There seem to be signs of life."

"But Garnet we still don't know what exactly made this wreckage. They could be long gone by now." stated the white begin. So they weren't for her? At that moment, disappointed had its way to come forth. She looked down with a frown.

"What do you her that?" asked the last one a long pink hair begin with a pretty dress. Startled, the purple gem hid in her hole. "It came from over here." The more she heard footsteps getting louder the deeper in Amethyst hid until couldn't go any farther.

"Hold on rose, it could be dangerous." the voice of the white one said. As the purple gem curled in ball and shook, she a bit of chuckling.

"It's okay pearl it'll be fine." The voice of the pink hair one spoke.

"It won't harm us pearl." said the square head being.

"But-"

"It's just scared pearl... Hello there." She it, the voice of the pink hair creature so close, yet not near. Soon a bit chuckling was heard again. The young gem looked up with puzzled face. "It's alright, we're not going to hurt you." The creature didn't seem she would and she seemed so gentle, so soft. Could she trust them? Though still scared crept out. Once she did, she all of begins in front of her staring. She looked at them Amethyst at their faces.

The square headed one wear a blank expression and the white one looked her serious like she might attack, however the pink hair one appeared happy. "It's nice to meet you Amethyst."

"Uh, you know who I 'am?"

"Yes, we have seen a few Amethyst on our travels."

"Really, what happen to them?" There was a pause the group didn't know what to say.

"They're lost right now, but we're trying to do our best to find them. Would like to come and help?" At that moment, the little gem eyes lit up. Finally chance to get out of here. She the thought out of her head.

"So you don't think useless?" She asked that gotten a surprised look. "No, you perfect just the way you are."

"Really?"

"Yes. Don't ever think that you're not?" It was at this moment Amethyst face brighten up. These people wanted her, she's needed.

"Haha, right."

"Let's go team?"

"Right" She and the square headed being said at the same time. As they head-off the purple gem looked back at the place called home. Though she felt scared to be leaving it after so long, however she was more afraid of being isolated again that it didn't matter, she was just glad to be have someone be there.


	3. Gift For A Friend

**Author's note:** Okay, so this fanfic came from a thought in my head that wounder how Pink diamond and Pearl first met.

Please be warned that this dose contained spoilers for the episode A Single Pale Rose. So if don't want to be spoiled or not masochistic enough then I suggest that you don't read any farther until you have seen that episode first?

* * *

The youngest diamond, Pink diamond walked around bored. Her sisters Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond are off somewhere, probably off colonizing other planets. She hated being ignored-to no one talked to not hang around with really. As a diamond, she's just as important as all of them, she even said to Yellow's face in a fit of rage. So, why is it that they don't include her too?

"What should we do with her yellow?" Blue's typically calm voice poofed up. Like a little child curious about what thier parents brought fromthef store, Pink rushedrto place she head. She looked her hibiscus like head around a door and saw both Yellow and Blue talking to each other. "She's been failing every task we given her."

Pearing down, Pink saw two her sister's pearls, along with a new one. The new one was a different color then others. While Blue and Yellow's pearls had only one color, this new had three, blue, yellow, and white just like her eledst and biggest sister White Diamond-other wise know as Paragon with hair style resembleing the of Blue Diamond's.

She looked down, sad. Pink remembered being in a smillair situation, only she saw angry at yellow.

"Shatter her." Yellow diamond commaneded. "She's uslesss to not only me and you, but to Paragon as well!"

"I am affaird you're right Yellow."

Shattered? The smallest diamon couldn't let that happen. They had more Pearls laying around and not going to give her at least one. Besides, if a pearl such as this new could change then so can she too.

"Hey Yellow, Blue!" She called bringing herself right out in the open.

"Oh, it's you." Yellow uttered in slight anoyed voice. "What do you want?"

"You have tons of Pearls that you were going to get rid of and not give me one?"

"Pink, you must understand this decfective." Blue diamond explained. "She can't serve no one."

"Why not! She's just like yours. You were going to get ride of her!"

"Alright then." Yellow uttered shocking both Blue and the new Pear, like the lighting that the yellow gem posses, however the Pearl shifted her eyes back down.

"But Blue-" Blue Diamond was to more, but stopped by Yellow.

Yellow soon called out "Pearl? Come forth?"

"Y-yes My diamond." The Pearl complied.

Yellow soon put one finger on her head away from the gem pressed down. The Pearl poofed. As soon as she did, yellow picked the gem up and handed it to pink.

"Here, if you can show us that you can take care to this..." She infromed as she rolled her eyes though keeping anusal calm tone. "Pearl then you can have your own colony you've been begging for."

"REALLY? YE! THANKS YELLOW, THANKS BLUE!" Pink cheered with diamonds in her eyes before she ran off with her first and new gem.

Meanwhile, Blue diamond asked Yellow are you sure it's alright for pink to have that defective Pearl?"

"Yes. What better way to get ride of that Pearl and Pink how to be important the this?"

At the same time, Pink walked down the halls.

"Oh boy, can't wait until you refrom Pearl!" She in informed the dormaint gem in her hands. "Oh Yeah can't forget about this." She then kissed the gem wiched changed its color to tinted Pink. "There. Now you're my Pearl"

Just then the gem glowed and Pink Diamond let her go.

The Pearl refromed with a new look resembling her diamond. She gracefully fall down and bowed.

"You don't have to bowed when we are alone Pearl?" The diamond infromed.

"But-I" The Pearl was to say, but stopped her self.

"It's quite alright. Just be yourself? That is all I 'm asking."

Soon The white gem gained a smile and nodded. "Yes my Diamond."

"Good, now let's get to work Pearl? Let's showed them what a couple of mistaken gems can do?"

"Yes, my pearl."

From that moment on, Pink diamond gotten the first real she ever had, but she also that same Pearl the one thing that she needed and that no other gems at the time I had Independence. The ability to be herself, like how Pink determined to be.

* * *

 **Author's** **note:** I hope you liked it or at least was a tad entertained. This was kind of rush job because I got other Ideas from franchises I need still to get to and can't let take the emept space.

Sorry for making Yellow antagonistic here, becuase she is not, she is justk anoyed at Pink's antics, not evil.

Alright then that will be all.


End file.
